


close your eyes and stay like you’re supposed to do

by douxdamian



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst with a Smutty and Happy ending, Curious Dib, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Handcuffs, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Dib, Possessive Dib, The Trial Mentions, Tsundere Zim, Xenophilia, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, angst and smut and fluff, nsfw for sure, stalker behavior, zim's a little shit and dib is a little fucked up, zim's got weird sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/douxdamian
Summary: Why was it so easy for Zim to give up?--Dib Membrane has surrounded his life around Zim. He doesn't know anything aside from researching about Zim and his Irken heritage. Though, when Zim admits that he is done on Earth after a long spout of solemn behavior, Dib can't accept it.He won't accept it. Not after all of his hard work of studying and watching Zim.An NSFW oneshot of ZaDR. [please read the tags]





	close your eyes and stay like you’re supposed to do

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first invader zim fanfic and possibly not the last, hehe.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE heed the warnings: this fic is kinda DARK. i love dib being so obsessed with zim (inspired by that "every breath you take" amv by royal bootlace on yt) where when zim finally decides to leave earth due to the truth that came from the trial, dib kinda Snaps.
> 
> please note dib is eighteen in this story!
> 
> and i ask for you to take care of yourself and be cautious when reading the story. please don't purposefully trigger yourself with the mild dubcon and obsessive behavior. thank youuuuu
> 
> also i didnt have a beta reader for this story so im sorry about the mistakes

At age twelve, Dib had met Zim for the first time. He had arrived in his school under a human disguise, learning about mankind and Earth to prepare for his conquer. They never got along unless it was a reluctant alliance to get rid of a mutual threat. Frequent bruising came part of the job during their physical altercations. It seemed like Dib lost every time, Zim’s evil tricks and schemes prevailing. No one ever seemed to believe Dib.

He didn’t remember much before Zim. When, finally, the thing that kept him occupied for most of his days was there right in front of him, he couldn’t let it go.

Dib never let the badgering kids get to him because he knew the truth. He would save everyone, even if they didn’t care.

At age fourteen, Dib had known a lot more about the Irken race. He learned bits and pieces about the language, discovered that they had a ranking system based on height, and Zim was currently under the mission _ Impending Doom II_.

Though, not much else could be said. He learned of Zim’s “Almighty Tallest” names; Red and Purple. But before he could eavesdrop closer in their call, interference messed with his camera, and the rest was left to Dib’s imagination.

At age sixteen, homecoming was inevitable. Every kid buzzed about it. It was the first time a girl had approached Dib timidly and requested to accompany him to the dance.

He didn’t know what to say. It broke her heart, and she refused to look at him again. Dib hardly ever talked to his peers, and he never noticed her looking at him in the first place. He was always looking at Zim.

Dib didn’t have time to dance anyway when he had to survey the alien creature.

At age eighteen, he noticed Keef and Zim getting along uncomfortably well. Keef had grown up nicely. He was a lot more mature than he was previously as the friend-obsessed ginger boy with an obnoxiously loud voice.

Zim seemed to laugh. Zim seemed to joke. Zim seemed to have _ fun_. It made Dib sick to his stomach the way Keef bought into his facade.

He approached Keef.

“You know Zim is an alien, right? He’s lying to you.”

Keef rose an eyebrow and laughed.

More laughter directed at him. Dib wasn’t annoyed anymore, he was just empty.

Near the end of Dib’s high school years, he watched as Zim grew quieter and quieter. He no longer seemed to egg Dib on, he just kept to himself or was found speaking with Keef in the halls. Dib asked if it was part of a plan, but Zim would only stare at him before closing his locker and walking away. It felt wrong.

Zim would always go on and on about his amazing plans, and Dib would always stop him. When it was over, they would both retire for the night and come back the next day with a new trick up each sleeve. Whether it was tripping one in the halls, or Zim creating a huge mutant hamster, it excited Dib because every day was something new.

It was a physically exhausting cycle, but a comfortable one Dib learned to exist with. When the routine he grew with began to crumble, it broke him.

Now, he was walking towards Zim, stomping his boots into the soil as he did. It was a cloudy afternoon in April, and he could smell the oncoming rain. Dib needed to make it fast before Zim would sense it and bolt. He grabbed the alien’s shoulder and whipped him around.

“What’s really going on, Zim? It’s been a few weeks since your last scheme.”

Zim blinked before placing his hands on his hips. “I’m done.”

Those two words had a bigger impact on Dib than he thought. “Done?”

“I’m no longer conquering Earth. I’m spending the rest of the school year here and then leaving.”

Dib didn’t know what to say. For six long years he had longed to hear those words. He wanted this, and yet something felt wrong. Zim felt wrong. “What? Why?”

This made Zim look anxious. He clenched his fists together. “The Tallest…” Zim scowled, and Dib wondered what happened. “They had no interest in Earth in the first place. This was all a game that I ended up playing, destined to lose with no chance of winning, even if I did my job perfectly.”

“So… you admit defeat?”

Zim’s eyelids drooped in annoyance. “Fine. Yes. The mighty Zim admits defeat. Dib-human, you have won. Congratulations. You saved Earth from impending doom.” He turned around and walked. “You can start your real life now… become a scientist like your parental unit, meet a human girl, have human gremlin babies... You can do whatever you want. Just don’t talk to me again.”

Dib stood there, watching the Irken soldier walk off. He didn’t know how long he stood there for. The wind began to blow against him, his trench coat shifting, and before he knew it, rain began to pour on him.

  
—

Six years.

Dib sat in his room, on his chair, staring at the monitors.

Six long years Dib had waited for _ that_.

He grabbed the arms of the chair. It was wrong. He felt angry and confused. He just saved the world and it was the most anticlimactic thing he’d ever experienced. Dib tossed his glasses onto his desk and put his head in his hands, elbows thumping against the table’s surface.

Did he do it wrong? Was that the right way to go? In movies, in books, in comics, it always ended after a huge battle. The entire world would be at stake with a huge planet-destroying mech, and then the hero would stop it, resulting in the world’s safety and everyone would be grateful. That’s how it all ends.

He gritted his teeth and let out a growl while slamming his fist against the top of his desk, various items jumping and clinking together.

Six years he fought so hard to prove his point. To prove to everyone that their world was in danger. He went through emotional and physical torment, and he knew Zim did as well. So why…?

Why was it so easy for Zim to give up?

He looked up at the monitors at Zim’s house.

Was Dib not good enough?

...No. Dib turned the chair away, hugging his waist. Zim admitted Dib was his mortal nemesis, and that he kept the invasion exciting. He knew Zim needed him. Zim _ needs _him. Without him, he mopes, he declines.

Dib rose his thumb to his lips and began to chew on the nail. He looked up at his corkboard and gazed at the various pictures of Zim, his drawings of Zim, his theories of Zim, Irken weaknesses, their rankings, collected history, calligraphy...

He got up from his seat and stepped up to the display. He felt the red thread that connected several locations of Zim’s most frequently visited areas with his index and thumb fingers, rubbing it before yelling and ripping it away. Several pictures went flying, papers tearing, tacks falling to the floor.

Zim can’t leave.

Dib still needed to turn him in and give him that autopsy. He wanted to rip his little green body open and learn everything about him. Feel everything. He licked the bottom of his top set of teeth.

The way Zim stood with such authority, often with hands on his hips or crossed against his chest, it always agitated Dib. Dib could notice the slight heels on Zim’s boots to make him taller, his black, sleek pants, his brand of red and pink clothing… Dib grew with those colors. He associated those colors with adrenaline in this dull world, and now they were planning to go away.

He bit down on his lip and sunk to his knees, grabbing a photograph of Zim he took years ago. Zim was walking GIR, his robot companion, in the park, a thoughtful look on his face. Plotting. Dib remembered that day… he was fifteen and decided to stalk Zim on a weekend, eager to learn his routine. All Zim did was destroy a man’s hotdog stand because he didn’t like ketchup.

_ Couldn’t you at least make your departure more exciting and fulfilling for the both of us, Zim? _

Selfish Zim.

Dib thought about it. He should be happy. He didn’t need to worry anymore, and as Zim said, he could start the life he fought to have. No longer staring at monitors recording every inch of Zim’s property, why he went left instead of right on his way home, no longer worrying about what the green kid in class was writing in his notebook, what it meant when he switched that said writing hand, or why he was using a black pen instead of his usual red one… all of that research would be in the past, and he could start anew.

The door opened, but he didn’t want to look at who came in. He was busy staring at Zim’s picture.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Gaz’s voice was always crisp, monotonous. Often it was relaxing after days of shouting at Zim, to just be met with a lax tone.

“Zim’s leaving.”

The girl remained in her spot before walking over. She got onto her knees and grabbed a paper. It featured analysis on Zim’s PAK. “Is that not good news, Dib?”

Dib looked at her before returning his gaze to the ground.

“You really thought you’d be fighting Zim forever?” Gaz slapped the paper on the ground. “This is good news, Dib. We don’t need to worry about aliens taking over the world anymore. It’s free. Humanity won.”

There was no response from Dib.

“Look at you, Dib. You’re obsessed. I’ve been telling you this for years. Now it can finally end, and you can make friends and be happy.”

“This… _ this _made me happy, Gaz,” Dib muttered. He was surprised that came out of his mouth with no hesitation. He didn’t even know he thought that way. “It… was the only thing that gave me purpose, and now it’s leaving.”

Gaz gazed at him with her amber eyes. Instead of insulting him per usual, she was quiet. She fixed her black sleeved crop top and sighed. Standing up, she offered a hand. “Let me take you out tonight. I’ll show you what happiness really feels like.”

  
—

They went to an arcade sports bar-restaurant, and Dib was feeling as good as he could that night. While they couldn’t drink, they indulged in fatty food and played the modern arcade games.

Gaz went here often, and it was obvious by the way the workers knew her by name. This was definitely her environment.

Dib sat at their booth, watching as Gaz went to go get a milkshake. He was left alone, and he stared at the table beneath his fingers. Faint pop, bass-heavy music could be heard around the building, and Dib listened for a moment before tuning it out, getting lost in thought.

What was he to do during the summer? Autumn, winter? His father already had a college in mind, but Dib didn’t want to learn more about things he was already an expert in. He wanted to learn about space, travel it, learn about alien races, protect Earth…

But now, there was nothing to protect Earth from, except humans. He took a long sip from his cherry-flavored cola and pondered.

Dib couldn’t fight other humans though. It wasn’t as… exciting. Climate change was more political based. He was better with actions than with words.

He needed to talk to Zim. He needed to find a way to make Zim stay and find a reason to fight Dib.

“Ugh, they took _ forever _this time. Why is it so god damned busy tonight?” Gaz grumbled as she found her seat. She pumped her straw in her beverage before staring at Dib. “What are you thinking about?”

“Do you think Zim would stay if I told him humans were endangering the Earth?”

Gaz groaned. “Seriously? I take you out, I pay, and you go on about _ Zim, _the name I specifically banned?”

“No, seriously, maybe he’d want to help them destroy the planet, and then I could stop him. Or I could tell him that I’ll want to destroy _ his _home planet, and then he’ll fight me and try to—”

“Dib!” Gaz smacked her hands on the table. “Zim is leaving. Let him leave. Unfortunately, you are stuck on this miserable rock, so whether you like it or not you have to make a life here. Your life will be meaningless and boring—”

“It already was meaningless and boring, Gaz!”

Silence fell between them.

With that, Dib got out of the booth and began to storm out towards the front door. He began to walk down the sidewalk and through the city’s streets. He heard quick footsteps approaching him from behind, and he didn’t need to look. Gaz was always so stubborn.

“What the hell did you mean by that?”

Dib whipped around. “What was going for me, Gaz? What will go for me if Zim isn’t around?” He extended his arms. “Look at this rat shit city. Everyone at school hates me. I’ve always been ridiculed and made fun of. Father is disappointed in me, and the only way to make him happy is if I pursue a life that I don’t want to live. I don’t want to meddle with chemicals and numbers, Gaz.”

He slumped his arms. “I’m alone. I’ve always been alone until Zim showed up.” Dib hesitated. “...And he’s just like me. He doesn’t fit in, and he doesn’t win. He’s alone, too.”

“It’s different for him. He’s an alien.”

Dib gave a weak laugh, putting his hand on his forehead and digging his fingers into his black hair. “Sometimes, I feel like I’m the alien.”

Gaz rose her eyebrows in shock. “Are you going to turn yourself into the government?”

“At this point, I should.” Dib walked over to a bench beside the road and sat, staring at the glows of windows within the skyscrapers that surrounded them. Gaz followed, sitting next to him. Not too close, but close to where she was aiding quiet comfort.

“Dib… I do get worried sometimes.” _ Shocking, _ Dib would’ve said but swallowed down the word to avoid pain, “And I still think you’re really, really stupid for pursuing your crush on Zim.”

“Crush?—”

“Let me finish, nuthead.” Dib pursed his lips at the name but remained quiet. “Maybe it is true. Maybe Zim was here as long as he was because it was the only thing he had, too. But now he’s going to leave.” Gaz looked at him. “Whether or not, someday, he’ll get captured, Dib. I don’t know if that makes you happy or not, but it’s rather him, or the world, and with his loss of interest for Earth as you say, it’s going to be him.”

Gaz crossed her arms. “He’s funny. Annoying. Stupid. But amusing to watch, and admittedly, I like how he gets on your nerves. Before, you were just stupid for the sake of being stupid. But now you’re stupid with a purpose.” She looked away. “And I suppose I’d much rather have an excited, eager, _ stupid _Dib around than a moping, depressed, no-life one who grasps for straws and is chained to me until the day I die.”

Dib’s expression softened.

“So I don’t know what you’ll do. And I don’t care what you will do. But just… do whatever it takes to give yourself a reason to live, I guess.” She got up. “Now, if you excuse me, I left an unfinished milkshake in there… and if they threw it away…” she rose her fist, “...someone will pay.”

The girl walked back into the arcade, and left Dib there, in the newborn night, thinking to himself.

Dib appreciated his sister. At least he had her by his side.

He got up and looked in the direction of Zim’s place. He bit down on his tongue.

_ You’re not going to leave just yet, space boy. _

  
—

Dib walked to Zim’s house. It took a long time, but he had a lot to ponder on the way there, so it felt shorter. He stood in front of the teal house, glowering at the garden gnomes, before storming forth and smashing his fist on the purple door.

“Zim! Face me at once!”

The door was unlocked, and it peeled open. He heard a television playing and peered to see Zim passed out on the couch, with his robot at his side, eating popcorn. GIR looked at him, smiling and waving, before popping on his dog suit and stepping out the door.

Dib looked back to Zim and slowly inched forward, closing the door quietly behind him. He towered over his form and watched his sleeping face.

His heart raced in his chest. He moved to clutch his shirt, surprised at his body’s reaction. Dib had never seen Zim sleep before… Irken didn’t need to sleep, Dib thought. Why was he sleeping? And why did it look… _ cute _?

Dib got down on his knees and looked at Zim’s face more closely. He then grabbed his alien handcuffs from his pocket and delicately placed them around Zim’s wrists. Clicking them in place, he gave a sigh, happy to finally put them in use after years of collecting dust.

Now, he could do whatever he wanted. Dib blinked before looking around the place and gazing at the television. Nothing interesting was on… he glanced towards the recycling bin in the kitchen. _ That goes down to Zim’s base, _ he remembered.

Dib grabbed Zim’s arm and began to drag him off the couch. The other groaned, but refused to get up. “I’m going to study everything, Zim.” He smiled and looked behind at the unresponsive alien. “And when I know everything and threaten your kind, you have no choice but to stay here, just to keep my mouth shut.”

Zim grunted and Dib smirked. He moved towards the bin and stepped in it, trying to tug Zim inside, before realizing it was too small to fit both. He winced before moving to scoop Zim up bridal-style, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Uh… computer…?”

The computer responded with a long sigh and sent them downwards.

Dib stared at the metal walls as they were sent down. He blinked and looked at Zim, his handcuffed hands resting on his stomach, eyes slowly blinking open. The alien glanced up at him before scoffing and looking to the side, ignoring him and closing his eyes again.

“Don’t ignore me,” Dib demanded, but before he could go further, they arrived at Zim’s underground lair. He had been down before, so it wasn’t all new to him. He walked forward and placed Zim in his chair, keeping him handcuffed.

Dim looked at the large screen and gazed at the various little monitors peeping near the keyboard. The keyboard had letters he barely understood.

“What do you want, Dib?”

The Irken’s voice was slurred, hoarse like he had been crying. Do Irken cry?

“I want you to stay on Earth.”

Zim puffed his cheeks before giving a peal of harsh laughter. Eventually, it mixed into dry coughs. “Augh… haven’t laughed that hard in a while…” he cleared his throat before opening his magenta eyes and frowning towards Dib. “Why would you want me to stay, you parasite?”

Dib clenched his fists. “You… just can’t go. Who knows what you’d be up to? Possibly ruining other planet’s lives, hurting people.” Zim looked away, and Dib felt strangely odd. He no longer felt good about insulting Zim if he had such a lack of reaction. It looked like it really hurt his feelings. He swallowed down that sensation and continued, “I also need to turn you in as evidence of extraterrestrial life. Then, people would respect me and what I do. I’d finally get the recognition I deserve, appreciation for all I fought for.”

“What did you fight for, Dib?” Zim chuckled as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his legs. “What do you think they will do? Reward you? Give you all the… what is it… fare, that you want? Fame? Power? Meet your leader… the president?” Zim rolled his neck. “I’ve been studying well about this planet and how it handles aliens… they won’t do anything for you. You won’t get fame.”

Zim licked his fangs. “You’ll get nothing. They’ll throw my body in a confined area where not a single civilian will see it. They’ll experiment on me, put me through various torture tests, perform live surgeries on me, inject me with things, and what will they do with you?” He tilted his head. “Do you want to guess what they do to people who share things they know about the government’s most protected secrets?”

Dib’s stomach dropped.

“They make them disappear. You don’t know the names of any of those people on the forums who report on aliens because they’re afraid of the government. No one knows about alien life because the government keeps them hidden away in a secure location in the middle of absolutely nowhere,” Zim went on, standing up and stepping towards Dib, who stumbled back slightly, “and they make sure absolutely no one hears about it to make sure the general public doesn’t get ideas that maybe life is so much _ more _than obeying their laws and paying those taxes.”

Dib leaned against the desk behind him, glaring down at the short Irken, who smirked.

“So turn me in, Dib. Make me feel an eternity of agony.” Zim held out his arms. “Let’s share that exact pain together. Disappear with me. Become nothing.”

The human remained quiet. He glanced to the side before returning his focus to the alien before him. He hated how right Zim was. His childhood goal was never going to work.

Though, he wasn’t angry about fading from existence. He already barely existed.

“The only one that makes you hurt is me,” Dib growled under his breath, looking back to Zim. Zim blinked, an antenna raising in confusion before Dib moved and pushed him, the alien eventually landing with a hard thud against a desk. Keys and buttons were smashed beneath him.

Zim stared up at Dib. Those big, magenta eyes reflected his appearance, and he could feel Zim’s uncertainty. He knew the alien was confused.

The alien didn’t know just how much Dib could do.

Dib’s body grew flush with excitement as he moved and pushed Zim down on the desk with his hand. “Maybe you have a point, space boy.” He tucked his finger beneath Zim’s shirt and felt the flesh of the alien. _ This is what you feel like. _ “Maybe I shouldn’t share you with anyone else.”

Dib smirked and watched as Zim frowned. “Enough of this foolery, human boy. Release me.”

“I’m not a boy anymore.” Dib straightened his back. “Zim… according to your planet, the tallest rule all.” Zim closed his mouth, clenching his gloved fingers together. “Aren’t I taller than you?”

“Don’t be pretending to adopt my culture. You know nothing of Irk.”

“I know enough, Zim. You’re on my planet, you’re in my handcuffs, and you’re beneath me.” Dib grabbed Zim’s hips and pulled him close, feeling his body shoot with electricity at the sensation of having the other press against him. “You’re mine.”

Dib leaned further down to nearly brush lips with the Irken. “You’re not leaving Earth, Zim. You’re going to stay right where I can watch you.”

He felt his inner thighs heat up with need. His body felt hot, and he knew he was aroused. Dib had gotten like this several times, thinking about Zim trapped beneath him. Was this the crush Gaz told him about?

“Funny you think you power over me, Dib. You’re in _ my _base.” Zim looked like he was about to activate his PAK, but nothing happened. He blinked before glancing down at his back. “What?”

“The alien handcuffs, you idiot.” Dib grinned as he tugged the bar connecting the cuffs. “You’re trapped. It removes all abilities with the thanks of advanced science. Maybe my dad is good for something, after all,” he commented the latter mostly to himself.

Then, he used a switchblade lodged in his boot and tore Zim’s leggings open.

Zim growled and began to kick his legs. “You stupid primal beast!”

“You know, I learned all about your body… appearance-wise, anyway. In gym, I’d make sure to sneak in the locker room’s ceilings and watch you change. I know what you look like aside from here.” Dib looked down and noticed there was no genitalia representing a penis, only an entrance. It looked like a vagina, but more… alien-like, as unhelpful as that sounded. He didn’t really understand it either.

He rose a brow. “...Are you a… a girl, Zim?”

Zim’s face was flushed, but he looked away, seeming to have no shame. “There’s no such thing as gender on Irk, you disgusting hormonal bug. There’s only Tallest and Shortest. The shortest all have that," he gestured to himself, "a breeding entrance, while the taller ones grow a breeding spike.”

Dib pressed his finger against the red, bumpy clitoris-like part, and Zim hissed. “D-don’t touch that! Stop it! Stop touching Zim, I command you!”

“So, does this grow into a penis when you’re a Tallest?”

Zim shuffled, but Dib pulled him back, glowering. “Answer me.”

“Yes. It does. The length corresponds with the height of the Irken… hah… now free me.”

The hole was more circular than a vagina, and the supposed labia was short, small. Dib put his two fingers and parted open the lips, gazing at the pulsing hole which gaped open in response to the touch. “You had your fun, human… enough’s enough…”

“Do you get pregnant, Zim?”

Dib moved his fingers to trace around the edges, finding it coated with a light pink lubricant.

“...Idiot. Every shortest can become impregnated, but it’s looked down upon. We stopped those practices years ago. Any Irken that breeds is considered-” Dib prodded his fingers at his hole, causing him to shiver, “-considered defective…”

“Say, if a human were to breed _ you_, would _ you _get pregnant?”

Zim frowned, his antennae drooping. “I know what you’re plotting, Dib. I’m not stupid.”

“Answer the question.”

He sighed. “No… all Irks are purebred. We can’t mix.”

Dib licked his lips. “That’s a shame.” He unzipped his black jeans, his throbbing cock finally getting a taste of air. “I think I’d like it if you carried around my children… let you know exactly who you belong to.”

Zim seemed lost. “Why… why are you… why do you wish to breed? What satisfaction does it give you if I cannot carry your offspring?” He frowned. “This is pointless, human.”

“It’s not, Zim.” Dib gave a quiet chuckle, rubbing Zim’s thighs up and down to relish in the sight of his cock even _ nearby _ Zim’s genitalia. “Humans do this as a way to show lust. Desire. Wanting.” He placed the head of his already leaking cock inside of Zim and felt his entire body _ melt _. Years of longing suddenly waved away from his shoulders, being replaced with satisfaction.

Zim’s walls were velvety, hot, soft, wet… it was driving Dib crazy. This was better than he imagined. “Oh, god, Zim…” He moved Zim’s body closer to him, pulling him by his hips, his cock sinking further and further into his nemesis. Once he was at the hilt of his length, he felt Zim’s body build around him, fitting his member, making itself into a sheathe. “...Oh my god...”

“Why are you doing this… to me, Dib?” Zim breathed, clutching the panels beneath him. “Why release your greed on me? What satisfaction does it give you?”

Dib paused in his pleasured state to glance down at his captive. He leaned forward to be face to face, his stare deepening into the void of magenta. “Because you don’t know how long you’ve driven me crazy.”

He slowly ground his hips, causing Zim to grit his fanged teeth. “I don’t know if I’m doing the whole affection thing right,” Dib admitted, “I don’t know if I even love you… but one thing is for sure is that you’re the only thing in this damn miserable place I’d do this to. The only one I’ve ever wanted to truly _ fuck_.”

Dib gave a pant, moving his cock out to push it back in. “You were always such a nuisance… a brat... I just wanted to see what it’d be like to have you writhe under me.” He chuckled breathlessly, making a pattern with his movements. “Be _ your _master.”

Zim’s lips were parted, giving soft exhales of evident rapture, his thighs trembling. “You’re horrible, Dib-monster…” He clutched Dib’s shirt.

He paused his thrusts. “Do you want me to stop?”

Zim’s eyes snapped open and he tightened his grip on Dib’s shirt, pulling him down. “If you stop now I’ll tighten my squeedily spooch so hard your little pokey thing will chop off.”

Something about that made his pulse rush. Of course, all the blood went down to his dick, causing it to throb within Zim. Dib grinned and began to start a pace.

He watched the action closely. Zim’s legs parted open, just for him, taking him in, panting and giving soft sighs and moans like a wanton space whore. Dib thought it was attractive. He wondered if Zim had done this before, opened up and let whoever dominate him. Did his Tallest do this to him? His coworkers? What was sex like on Irk? Clearly for breeding, and clearly determined by power, but what did Zim experience being of the lower rank?

Dib bit down on his tongue, feeling his throat swell up. Zim isn’t going back to Irk. He’s not going anywhere to get dicked down by some random hideous creature. Now, he was claimed, and he won’t leave.

“You’re staying right here, Zim.” He moved down and wrapped his arms around the alien boy, whispering against his neck as he snapped his hips feverishly. “You aren’t leaving me. We still have much to do.”

Zim didn’t reply. The only thing that could be heard were the short whimpers and whines from the green boy in response to each aggressive thrust. Dib gritted his teeth before sucking on Zim’s neck, biting and feeling the alien tense and raise his hips.

“You think you can just get up and run…” Dim whispered against his swollen, bitten skin, feeling his hot breath bounce off of it, “...Throw six years down the drain and leave me with nothing. You’re a cruel, cruel thing, Zim.”

He chuckled. “But I like that about you…” He groaned as his cock continued to violate Zim, marking everything, claiming it.

Now, Dib was the invader, and it couldn’t have felt more good.

“You talk too much, stink boy…” Zim growled, moving his handcuffed hands to wrap around Dib’s shoulders, his claws digging into his trench coat. “Shut up and finish.”

Dib moved his hands to spread Zim’s legs open even further, cupping the undersides of them and feeling their bodies rock in rhythm. Buttons were squeezed underneath Zim, but it seemed like the computer connected to them was turned off, much to Dib’s relief. “Do you climax, Zim?”

Zim breathed. “What’s that...?”

_ For fucks sake, _ Dib cursed in his head. “It’s where you orgasm… it’s where your body lets out fluids or something and it feels amazing. I don’t fucking know what… _ shit… _Irkens do…”

“Probably…” Zim responded with only that. Dib wondered if Zim was a virgin.

_ Whatever. It doesn’t matter. What he thinks and feels doesn’t matter. He’s an alien. _

But god how Dib would love to make him climax.

That was Dib’s goal; to make Zim feel so _ unspeakably _amazing that he would have no choice but to stay, clinging onto Dib like a lost dog, begging for treats. What a sight that would be… and Dib would drink it all up.

“Dib… wait…”

Dib did not wait. He was so close.

“I feel something… I think it is that… that shlimax…”

This made Dib go faster. He pinched his fingers so tight on Zim’s hips to where he heard the other hiss in pain. Dib felt heat rush to his cock, and he was more than eager to unload inside of his little alien.

“_Climax_, space boy. Come for me.”

Zim gave a gasp and trembled, and suddenly, he felt even more moisture wrapping his cock. The sensation felt so wonderful. He gave a few more pumps before twitching and finishing inside of Zim. Dib slowly moved himself away from Zim’s torso, the other’s handcuffed arms sliding down and falling onto the desk surface above his head. Dib straightened his posture and watched how Zim basically sucked up his cock greedily, milking it of its seed.

His body was hot and sweaty underneath his clothing, but it was worth it. God, it was worth it to spend his first time in this absolute bliss. Dib didn’t know if he could go to another human being knowing that they couldn’t fix themselves around him like this.

Dib pulled out painfully slowly, feeling the rush of cold air against his revealed member. It was fully out, his erection now soft, but he could feel it twitch as he watched Zim’s entrance push out his cum and pool onto the desk.

Pinching his lips together, he moved his finger and scooped up his semen, fingering it back inside Zim.

Zim closed his eyes and moved his head, sensitive and shaking.

“Do you want to leave, Zim?”

He didn’t reply.

“Why are you really leaving, Zim?” Dib’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is it because of me? Was I not exciting enough for you?”

“No, you stupid monkey,” Zim hissed, sitting up slowly, holding his arms in front of him. It looked like he tried to close his legs, but failed, them falling open unresponsively. “I…” he sighed, “There is no place for me to be.”

Dib blinked.

“You see, it turns out this Earth mission was a giant goose chase given to me by my Tallest… they tried to have me executed.” Zim slumped down. “I don’t really belong on Irk, or Earth… this place is just a big planetary reminder of my failure as an Irken soldier.”

A sudden strike of empathy washed over him. Zim looked genuinely sad, his antennae drooped on each side of his head, eyelids lowered.

This made Dib feel worse… he gazed at the mess he just made. “Zim… I—”

“Do not worry about this, Dib.” Zim waved his hand, “On my planet, these rituals… are not so tenderly taken care of, like Earth.”

“Still, this was wrong of me. I just didn’t want you to go, Zim, so I just thought… I could make you feel good enough to stay.”

Zim looked at Dib in bewilderment. “What?” He chuckled. “Oh, please, Dib. You’re hilarious. If you need to use my breeding entrance to satisfy your pathetic human needs, I do not care. This was one of the less painful methods of torture you could’ve bestowed upon me.”

He looked thoughtful, raising an antenna as he patted his chin with his gloved claw tip. “Actually, it felt kind of good. _ Was _this torture?”

Dib quickly zipped himself up, feeling weird about his dick hanging out. “Um… well, it could be used that way. Humans usually need to want it to feel good… what I did… it could’ve been classified as… well, let’s just say it was disgusting.” He felt disgusting.

Zim tilted his head. “Did you want me, Dib?”

He thought about that question. Staring at the alien in front of him, sitting, scented like sex, curious and listening, with Dib’s cum leaking out of him… he thought about all the times he wanted to pin Zim’s head against the desk he sat at and take him, how every time Zim would tease him, he wanted to make that mouth useful and stuff his cock inside of it.

Dib didn’t know why he felt all of these wrong things… why he was so sexually violent… he condoned against these actions- he was not a rapist- but yet he wanted Zim to pay for the torment he gave Dib.

He loathed how the stupid alien boy made him feel things, gave him purpose. Ever since he introduced himself in Mrs. Bitters’ class, Dib’s life was changed. On bad days, there was Zim. On good days, there was Zim. From simple cafeteria arguments to being flown out to space to fight, Dib didn’t think he wanted to spend his life any other way.

Dib couldn’t see himself working an office job, or working in a lab beside his father conducting chemical experiments or creating robots. He didn’t see himself with a beautiful wife and three children to go home to, to eat his wife’s turkey dinner and make vanilla love to her quietly before falling asleep, then repeat over and over.

His hand rested on Zim’s knee.

Zim had a space shuttle. He could leave whenever he wanted. He had a portable home, and knowledge of the galaxy. He was a great pilot, a great survivalist, and great company, admittedly, even if Zim was the most big-headed idiot alive. The affection may be strange, but it existed. He could see that his future could not lack Zim.

Dib looked back at Zim, and Zim looked back.

“I do.”

He moved forward and tilted Zim’s chin upwards, placing a chaste kiss on the alien’s lips. It felt… soft… Dib saw the alien blink several times.

“What’d you just do to Zim?”

“I kissed you.”

Zim scrunched his face. “Disgusting.” He looked away, pensive, before looking back. “Do it again.”

Dib smiled. “Not until you say you won’t leave me.”

He watched as the Irken groaned and rolled around. Dib cringed as he watched his cum stick to the keys below him. “Er… Zim, maybe don’t—”

“Fine, I will stay...” Zim slouched when he pulled himself upwards, “...with the stupid Dib on this stupid planet.”

“Actually…” Dib looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the sky, then returned his glance back to Zim, “...Do you think we could travel space together?”

Zim squinted, pondering. “If you give me that ‘_kissed’ _you did before.”

“It’s called a _ kiss_, and I’ll give you several of them if you do.”

His longtime rival groaned and gave a sob like a fretting child. “Fine! You’re so needy, human, it makes me sick, you annoying, inferior creature.”

Dib rolled his eyes and pulled Zim in for a kiss.


End file.
